Arrive at Duloc
This is goes in Bumblebee Gets Scared Shrekless. the gang is at Duloc, which is now all run down and abandoned Daphine Brennan: Castle Duloc? Donkey: Oh, ha-ha, very funny, Shrek. Katie Jones: But, that is where Lord Farquaad lived. Slipstream: Indeed and met his demise. Conaria Lacey: Ryan and the Dazzlings told me it is haunted by his ghost. Shrek: If you're all too scared to put on big boy pants and go in, I'll just claim my winnings and be on my way. Donkey: Wait a minute! We can last in there just as long as you can. Sideswipe: Yeah. So don't be calling us cowards for no reason. Shrek: Fine. Come on, then. opens the gate and soon the gang is in Duloc Donkey: Hold up, Shrek. You can't just go barging in some creepy, spooky joint like you own the place. Shrek: And why not? It's not like if there's anyone here to stop us. Daphnie Brennan: I kinda like it. Gives the whole Megatron's grave thing to it. Conaria Don't you think, primo? Conaria Lacey: Absolutely, cuz. Bumblebee: Are you sure you're not getting the heebie jeebies? Conaria Lacey: Not at all. My friend Sci-Ryan was possessed by Vanitas and he wielded the X-Blade. Sideswipe: Me? Pfft. No way. Fixit: I am brave like Cave... Mave.... summons her Keyblade and hits Fixit Fixit: Dave! Thanks, Daphnie. Daphnie Brennan: No problem. Conaria Lacey: Look. It's that little thing Donkey like so much. Shrek: Remember? pulls the lever and the booth doors open then the Welcome to Duloc (creepy version) starts playing Duloc dolls: Welcome to Duloc, it's a creepy town~ What was once pristine now is all run-down~ We will chop off your head and then laugh when you're dead~ Duloc is a creepy place~ Come on in, what the heck?~ Fall right down, break your... face~ jumps into Jetstorm's arm's in fright. Gingy poops jellybeans Duloc is, Duloc is~ Duloc is a creepy place!~ poses for a photo with Donkey. The photo is ejected with the words Get Out underneath Scary whispering voice: Get out! Sorina: Oh wow. the female counterpart of Riku named "Reece" Let's do that again! Donkey and Reece: NO! Conaria Lacey: Awww! Daphne Brennan: Aww, Why not? Reece: It's too scary. Sideswipe: Pfft. That didn't even give me the chills. Conaria Lacey: Even in death, Connor Lacey is much more scary then that. Jetstorm (Autobot): Look, can we just get on with the contest please? Later Shrek: Okay. This could be fun. Reece: Fun. Donkey: Yeah, right. Puss in Boots: I find myself agreeing with boss. This looks to be a very entertaining evening. Reece: You know, I know what Kairi's costume was like. Kairi's male counterpart "Kalvin" She came as Aria Blaze, while you were dressed as Sonata. Kalvin: I guess it will be lots of fun. Shrek: All right, all right. Buckle up, everyone. The quicker I scare the wits out of you lot, the sooner I can be home, Cozy in my bed, unless anyone else thinks they've got what it takes. Conaria Lacey: Pick Pinocchio! He got a scary story. Big Bad Wolf (Shrek): sigh This isn't about Pinocchio getting trapped in a petting zoo again, isn't it? Cause that's not scary. Pinocchio (Shrek): Actually. If you look at it from my perspective. Gingy: Yeah, well guess what, Pinocchio, no one cares! Drift: You two, that's enough. look at him Conaria Lacey: Okay. Now. Who would like to go first? Slipstream: I will do. And it is what happens if Linda Ryan/The Shredderette did kill Connor Lacey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan